Le Bordel d'une Compagnie quand elle est dirigée par une folle
by Queen Fox
Summary: ... C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Le titre ? Il c'est tapé tout seul... Ok j'avoue, j'ai encore abusé, mais je suis comme ça ! Mais soyez heureux, vous aurez des goodies :D Avec mes personnages et notre tendre compagnie ! Allez y sauté de joie... Pourquoi vous le faites pas ? M'en fiche, vous allez lire quand même. Pourquoi ? Je sais où vous habitez :D
**Wesh mon peuple sucré !**

 **Me revoilà, I'm here, (Je parle aussi bien anglais qu'une patate)**

 **Comme si ce n'était pas assez, je reviens avec un chapitre remplit de... conneries.**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas fini la fiction "les 2 cinglés sont revenus" MAIS il ne me reste qu'un chapitre et je veux le faire bien, c'est le plus IMPORTANT;**

 **Mais comme je vous aime, je reviens avec CETTE chose, que l'on peut désigner de "Fiction", des petits goodies et conneries :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mon dieu, on se les pèle ici, comment ils font pour résister ces nains ?!**

 **Oh mon dieu !** **J'ai trouvé...** **Leurs barbes !** **C'est elles qui depuis le début les couvrent, faut que je laisse pousser la mienne.** **  
** **Eh toi la mamie, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, t'a jamais vu une jolie fille ?!** **  
** **J'aurais jamais dû demander à Gandoulfe le vieux de me faire venir ici, je sais même pas où je vais...C'EST QUOI CETTE CARTE DE MERDE !**

Et oui, Queen Fox est dans la terre du milieu... Vous pouvez pleurer.

 **Et toi la voix merdique pour qui tu te prends, tu dis que du caca, je vois mes sucres d'orge (Vous :D) derrière leurs écrans, je vois leurs magnifiques sourires quand ils ont entendu mon nom qui sonne merveilleusement bien.** **Et toi la blondasse !** **Oui, toi !** **Pourquoi tu viens de vomir ?!** **  
** **Je vous jure et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'arriver en robe !** **L'autre vioc' avec sa poudre de Perlimpinpin.**

Mais Gandalf, il fume seulement, enfin, je crois ?

 **Pff pauvre enfant...** **Tu es une belle ignorante.** **Bon, le chemin de la pisse d'or...** **C'est où ?**

Queen... Il faut que je-

 **Tait-toi, je cherche la pisse d'or et après faut que je prenne la route des jolies haribo pour finir avec le chemin des dangereux champigni et normalement, j'arriverais au château.**

 **Bon, je crois que je vais jamais trouver...** **Et toi gamin vient ici !** **Mais ne t'enfuis pas, je suis aussi moche que ça ?!** **D'où tu me traites de Gobelin !** **Et je suis Queen fox me prend pas pour ce truc là qui ressemble à un chewing-gum vivant capich' ?!** **  
** **À maintenant, je te fais encore plus peur ?!**

En même temps, tu es arrivé en renarde, mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'arriver ainsi ?  
 **  
** **Queen fox traduction reine des renards, j'ai bien dû me mettre dans la peau de l'animal et t'as vu, je me suis fait une petite couronne.** **Bon fait ton boulot de narratrice !**

Mais ça m'endort... Donc, Queen fox était bel et bien entrée dans la terre du milieu après avoir fait peur à un jeune enfant, elle resta planter dans la grande place du village, cherchant sur sa carte les différentes tournées, je dis carte mais ce n'est qu'un simple dessin qui ressemble plutôt à un gribouillage.

 **C'est tout de même mignon, c'est Kili et Fili qui me l'ont fait *_*, je les kiff**

Queen, Kili et Fili t'ont fait une carte, ça te fait pas tlit dans ton cerveau.

 **Pourquoi ça ferait tlit ?** **Oh putain...** **Je vais les tuer.** **  
** **Bon deuxième solution, allez le réseau, allez vient voir moman.**

Tu fais quoi au juste, il n'y a pas de réseau ici et les téléphones a cette époque, ils ne connaissent pas !  
Ne te mets pas a pleurer, je vais t'aider. Queen arrête ton maquillage coule, tu vas faire pleurer les adultes, bon continue tout droit, prends à droite, PAS A GAUCHE AS TU AU MOINS LE SENS DE L ORIENTATION... Non ? Je l'avais deviné, j 'en étais sûre.  
Tu vois la vieille aux pommes, vas jusqu'à elle, non, tu ne lui prends pas de pomme !  
Pourquoi ?! T'as déjà lu le conte de blanche neige ?

Voilà ! Donc continue, tu vas jusqu'à la fontaine, ne bois pas l'eau !  
Oh, mais qu'elle couillonne... À pardon, désoler, je ne vous ai pas expliqué, elle vient de se prendre les pieds dans une des dalles et elle est tombé, voilà ce que ça fait de marcher avec des talons. Et elle se remet à pleurer, non ta robe n'est pas sale... Si tu es toujours belle ?... Donc après ça, tu prends encore à droite et la normalement, tu tombes sur une plaine que tu dois traverser, oui, je te conseille d'enlever tes talons, je m'en fous que t'es les pieds dégueulasses après !  
Oui si tu veux, oui, tu pourras les essuyer sur les cheveux de Kili et Fili.

 **Mouhahahahaha.** **Putain, j'ai marché dans du crottin de cheval !** **  
** **Attend-y a le cameraman qui vient de se casser la gueule xD.** **Hey !** **La narratrice explique leur le projet** **  
** **Pourquoi elle ne répond pas...HEY SI TU REPONDS PAS TON SALAIRE EST REDUIT** **  
**  
Ça va, c'est bon, j'étais parti me faire un café.  
Bref, les petiots, si Queen est entré dans la Terre du Milieu c'est pour vous faire une interview exclusive sur nos différents personnages.  
Attendez, euh, Queen, ne fait pas ça, ce que tu risques ? La mort.  
Ah... T'y vas quand même.  
Cher Téléspectateur, nous allons couper cette séquence, Queen est en train de se faire assommer par une gamine qui est armée... D'une poupée.

 _Suite a cette séquence très dure, la production a décider de la supprimer veuillez nous excuser.  
Vous retrouverez très vite Queen Fox dans le prochain chapitre.  
Nous tenons à préciser que l'enterrement du respect de Queen est a 15h._

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà... Sorry._**

 ** _On se revoit bientôt pour le chapitre suivant où nous aurons notre première interview, deux indices:_**

 ** _-C'est un nain_**

 ** _-Il a de la barbe_**

 ** _Good luck mes cheris_**

 ** _Kiss de Queen._**

 ** _Review ?_**


End file.
